chibirobofandomcom-20200213-history
Chibi-Robo! Plug Into Adventure!
This is about the first game in the series. For the character see Chibi-Robo. For the series see Chibi-Robo! (series) Chibi-Robo! is the first game in the Chibi Robo Series. It was released for the Gamecube in 2006. It was developed by Skip, Ltd and published in Japan by Bandai and in North America and Europe by Nintendo. It became a part of the New Play Control! series in Japan for Wii on June 11, 2009. It stars a little robot named Chibi-Robo who tries to make his family happy. Story The game is set in the house of a dysfunctional family, the Sandersons. On Jenny's eighth birthday, Mr. Sanderson gave Jenny a Chibi-Robo, a small robot whose goal it is to bring happiness to everyone, despite not having a job, and the family's financial problems. Mrs. Sanderson, his wife, was mad at him because he had bought it without asking her. Even though the family was in a critical financial situation, they celebrated Jenny's birthday with Chibi-Robo and Telly Vision. Night eventually came, and the family went to sleep (Mr. Sanderson was forced to sleep on the couch because Mrs. Sanderson was still mad at him), while Chibi-Robo went off to explore the house. He soon found out that the toys around the house were also alive, and he befriended them and started helping them out with their troubles. Drake Redcrest accepts Chibi-Robo as the Universe's 99th Space Hunter, gives him the Drake Redcrest Suit as a gift, for his life needed more justice, and taught him how to Pose with Z. Chibi-robo and Telly Vision hear strange noises coming from the far side of the Foyer and decide to investigate, yet, the Free Rangers consider him an enemy and avoid him from going any further until he acquired a Mug in which he hide himself and avoided their shots this way. His adventure around the Sandersons' house continued. Characters There are several toys in the house. The first one the player finds is either Space Hunter Drake Redcrest, a hero from a very famous TV Show, with Mr. Sanderson as one of his many fans, with everything related to him, like a Mug and a Toothbrush, both of which Chibi-Robo uses as Tools, or Sophie, Tao's toy, who has a crush on Drake Redcrest and loves to watch his patrol. Then, as the adventure progresses, he'll find many other toys, such as the Free Rangers, an army of egg soldiers, Captain Plankbeard, an old pirate who wanders around the Basement, and who asks of Chibi-Robo several things in order to be able to sail again (like recovering his ship or hiring a pirate crew, for example), The Great Peekoe, a weird toy who likes to meditate and "purify souls" (Which is basically a way of earning much Moolah in little time), Sunshine, a bear starving for nectar, Princess Pitts, a lovely princess living in Jenny's bedroom, Mort, a mummy living under Jenny's bed with a crush on Princess Pitts, Dinah, a dinosaur made of bricks with a crush on Funky Phil, another toy, who loves to dance and ends up with a bunch of sprouts who dance with him, and Primopuel, who he finds in a Treasure Chest. There is also the family, which is going through financial problems. Jenny is their eight-year old daughter, who wears a Frog Costume all day and thinks she is a Frog. Mr. Sanderson is the unemployed father of the family. He quits his company without telling Mrs. Sanderson, what made her get mad at him, especially since he kept buying new Drake Redcrest toys. She ends up locking herself in her bedroom. Tao, the dog of the family, also interacts with Chibi-Robo. Besides toys and the family, there are also many other characters. There is Kid Eggplant, Mr. Prongs, a Bird, two Frogs, the Tamagotchi and the Fish (Chibi-Robo, however, only interacts with the goldfish by feeding them with Cookie Crumbs). Chibi-Robo's manager, Telly Vision, is a small TV-Shaped robot who offers support to Chibi-Robo (Most of the times by talking instead of him, as Chibi-Robo is unable to speak. His dream is to become a singer, having already a song, Teriyaki Blues. Giga-Robo is a giant robot deactivated in the Basement. He shares a close relationship with all the other Toys, but due to an energy crisis, he was deactivated. There are also the Spydorz, the evil spider robots designed by Mr. Sanderson and reprogrammed by his company in order to be hostile and evil to Chibi-Robos everywhere. Chibi-Robo uses his Chibi-Blaster to destroy them and used their Scrap to build Utilibots in the Recyclotron in order to help him reach otherwise impossible to reach spots, or move around the house faster. Chibi-Robo ends up destroying the Queen Spydor with the help of Mr. Sanderson, who upgrades his Chibi-Blaster. Sequel It received a sequel in 2007 (2008 in Australia) called Chibi-Robo!: Park Patrol. Trivia/Goofs * Chibi-Robo is traveling 10 years in the past with the time machine, but Mrs. Sanderson is bringing up about having a futher child and telling that their waiting for Jenny's arrival, but this 10 years ago, she couldn't be pregnant. * Why does Drake Redcrest have powers if he is a toy. * Dinah has been called a old lady, but she couldn't be old, but its unknown how long she has lived with the Sandersons. * Jenny is eight but her room is covered with toys for toddlers. * How does Sunshine not know Drake, he has been living with him for years. * The characters have shown glitches when shot by the Chibi-Blaster. * Telly says water could make him rust, but he cries tears all the time without damage. * Where does Telly's tears come from if he is a robot. * When Mr. Sanderson, Jenny, and Tao slid down the rail, Jenny had Sunshine, but he is found in her room later, so how did he manage to leave her. * Dinah as a truck says she will be sleeping and doesn't want to be woken up before the concert, but after talking she still has her eyes open, so its unknown why she is saying she is sleeping. * When Chibi-Robo Awakens after being knocked out from plugging himself to Giga-Robo, Telly knows about Giga-Robo, but when Captian Plankbeard introduces them to Giga-Robo, Telly is shocked they are seeing a Giga-Robo, but he already knew he was Giga-Robo, so its unknown why he was completely suprised. * When Telly and Chibi-Robo are running from Dinah when they first meet her, she is very close behind them, but as Telly talks to Chibi-Robo, she can still be heard stomping towards them as if she was across the room, but before they ran to the wall, she was within inches of them, which means she should have caught up instantly before Telly even leaves Chibi-Robo. * There is no possible way that Mort and Princess Pitt's children should be little kids, infact Princess Pitts couldn't have had children so quickly after some days after being with Mort, and her children should be introduced as babies not young kids. * Its quite suprising that Funky Phil doesn't seem to notice or mention that Freaky Phil is different from his siblings. * When Sunshine attacks the castle, Mort mistakes the attack as a earthquake, meaning most of the room is being shaken as the castle gets shooken up by Sunshine, even though he is the second largest toy, there is no way he should be able to shake the castle or anything close by it, or make large noises, and if the attack takes place at night, there is no way Jenny should be able to sleep through all that shaking and noises without waking up or even in the morning, any or the Sandersons should be able to hear the noise up in the room. * Almost every male character that has a relationship with a girl, expect for Mort, appears to get hen peck, Mr. Sanderson admits that his wife scares him a bit, and the Bird fears being late with a date with his girlfriend since she plucked his feathers, and Fred was afraid his girlfriend Freida will give him a beating for not listening to her. * Telly believes Funky Phil died cause his heart wasn't beating, even though he was actually switched off, even though he was given a soul along with the other toys, Funky Phil is a toy, and if he still needs batteries, then he shouldn't a heart at all, and he is able to produce offspring as if he was a living plant. The toys have appeared in times needing or wanting to eat or drink, but if they are toys, they shouldn't have any organs, and therefore should not need any food or water. Dinah is seen trying to eat frogs, but she is not a real dinosaur, so she really shouldn't need to eat frogs. Sunshine claims he gets hungry, but he also shouldn't be getting hungry if he is a toy, he is also seen wetting himself, but this should be unable to happen cause he shouldn't be able to have a bladder. The toys still show signs that they need a switch on them to work properly, like Funky Phil and Mort. Category:Games